criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Escape
The Big Escape is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Saint Teufel district of Grimsdale. Plot YOU ARE MIA A week after Hamilton’s departure, Mia went with the Anoterous to Grimsdale’s prison, to escort the New Olympians and bring them to Saint Teufel. There, they faced Barb Bellamy who after being told by Kelemen what they were here for, she let them in. Mia and Kelemen went to the warden’s office, where a screaming Nadine approached them and told them that she found the dead body of Polly O'Brein in the warden’s office. Kelemen and Mia looked through the office and spotted Polly with stables on her neck. Due to her being a witness Nadine Marquez was made a suspect, as well as Warden Banks since the murder took place in her office and Trish Coletti, who was the victim’s cellmate. Barb then approached the duo to inform them that the victim had a psychology test this day. After Barb told them of Polly’s test, Mia and Kelemen went to search the prison’s phystriac room. The duo added Barb to the suspect list and prison psychologist, Amalia Bermann as well. They also found out that Mallory had contact with the murder weapon and that Trish felt left out as Polly hung out more with her New Olympian friends than her. Nadine then came to the duo to tell them that a prison fight is taking place. The fight being held was between Norman Min and an Anoterous prisoner. After being separated, Norman called out Nadine for hypocrisy, as she herself had a fistfight with the victim, making Kelemen and Mia give her another talk. The duo also learned that Polly was forced into a strip-search by Barb and that Amalia found her difficult to observe. The killer turned out to be Trish Coletti..... For the third time ever.... Trish revealed that while she was eating alone at the cafeteria, Polly was sitting with her New Olympian friends getting excited over a letter from Galinda where she told them she’ll get them out this week. When Trish heard that, she was happy, thinking because she’s Polly’s friend, they would take her too. Trish waited all week for Polly to tell her about the escape plan, but she never did. Trish realized that The New Olympians will probably not take her with them and feeling betrayed, when Polly was brought to the warden’s office for her fight with Nadine, she stormed into the office and killed Polly with a stable gun. Knowing that Galinda and the New Olympians will be hella pissed at Trish, Kelemen decided to take her in the Anoterous with him, to ensure she’s safe. After Polly’s killer was found, Kelemen and Mia decided that they should start escorting the New Olympians, and so they should speak with the warden immediately. Barb then came to them, saying that Fayzah Jawab would like to speak with them. Kelemen and Mia went to speak to Fayzah, who told them that she heard about what have been happening outside and offered to help free the prisoners with them, but in exchange she wants a reduced sentence. The duo were tempted to refuse the offer, but they knew they needed as much as they wanted, and since Fayzah isn’t that dangerous, they agreed. The duo then investigated the Warden’s office where they found a police owned tablet, which they assumed most be where the prisoners’ details are. Kelemen and Mia sent the tablet to Rozetta who managed to hack into Fayzah’s files, and is now able to change the sentence. The duo went to Fayzah, and told her that they will reduce her sentence to 30 years, but instead she insisted she wanted 10 at most. The duo and Fayzah started arguing until they agreed on 15 years. Mia and Kelemen went to talk to Mallory and told her the problem, where she told them that Barb already informed this about it, and told the duo that she doesn’t think that’s a good idea, as the New Olympians may resist and flee, or Galinda might send her troops to capture them, while they’re on their way to Saint Teufel. Kelemen asked Mallory what they could do, and she replied by saying that in the psychologist room, they kept electric collars which weren’t used since the 90’s, and they could use them on the New Olympians to intimidate them, so they won’t try to escape or Galinda won’t try to free them. Mia and Kelemen didn’t like the idea, but they knew they have no choice and so they looked through the prison psychology room, where they unlocked a box fill with those collars. Since the devices were nearly 30 years old, the duo feared they might not work and electrocute the New Olympians by accident, without even being activated, and because of this possibility they sent them to Rozetta who tinkered the collars. After reducing Fayzah’s sentence and finding the electric collars, Kelemen, Mia and Mallory decided went to get the New Olympian prisoners out of their cells. They decided to get Katherine and Summer out first, and was shocked when, instead of finding them, they found Barb and another officer, locked in the cell in their undergarments. Nadine then ran up to the three, scared, telling them to come to the courtyard. At the courtyard, they saw Katherine and Summer wearing prison guards uniforms, with Norman, Asbjorne and Oscar. Suddenly a helicopter came at top of the yard, Skye being its driver, who threw a ladder for her friends. The New Olympians climbed the ladder and the helicopter flew away. Fayzah , panicking, then came up to the three, telling them she found something at the courtyard, which turned out to be a bomb, set to explode after 10 minutes. YOU ARE NOT MIA Kelemen and Mia got out of the prison with Barb, the prisoners and some of the guards. Realizing Mallory isn’t here, as well as half the prisoners, Barb used her walkie talkie to ask Mallory where she is, who told her she won’t be leaving until everyone in the prison does, and that some of the prisoners are refused to get out without their valuables. Suddenly, the prison building explodes, killing Mallory and everyone inside it. Barb fell to her knees, out of devastation of her boss’ death, where Kelemen and Mia started comforting. They then turned their head, and realized that all the prisoners except Fayzah, Nadine and Trish have went to their merry way. The group then went to Saint Teufel, where they were allowed to enter the borders, and were confused when they saw everyone in the district gather around one area. Mia went to the front and was shocked, when she saw that the museum was in ruins. Vicky then approached her, where Mia told her of the bad news. Vicky then told Mia that Clay have escaped from Saint Teufel somehow, a few minutes ago, and he left a letter for them, it read: “Did you think I only came here to speak to Julian? Ha! You really thought those statues you kept will save you from us, didn’t you?”. When Mia read the letter, she got so angry, she threw the F-bomb. Summary *'Polly O'Brein' Murder Weapon *'Stable gun' Killer *'Trish Coletti.' Suspects F983FE85-AE40-4DE1-B959-F893B37B0344.png|Mallory Banks 5022B959-E768-49B8-A01C-7557C60A98E4.png|Nadine Marquez C33C423E-9346-4A76-A3E0-CB72363076CF.png|Trish Coletti. 69A1BB04-BEC3-4D32-A938-42F486D98455.png|Amalia Bermann 1E656AA9-457C-44DA-949D-EBB7C75F8A07.png|Barb Bellamy (GD) Quasi-suspects 8E5A97EB-C215-4D91-973B-7C669DE5FF02.png|Fayzah Jawab 8053D755-6F57-44C8-BC34-7BF19D4EB50C.png|Katherine Votjka & Summer Klein 2A19457A-CDB6-46F2-BD63-573B99520D03.png|The New Olympians Killer’s Profile *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer eats fries *The killer has lice *The killer is wearing a prison jumpsuit *The killer has a leech bite